


Hoe, Hoe, Hoe (Reishi Munakata x Fem!Neko! Mikoto Suoh NSFW)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/M, Genderswap, K Project - Freeform, NSFW, Smut, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, mikoto suoh - Freeform, neko, reisi munakata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Reisi and Fem! Mikoto get in the holiday spirit with a very flattering gift...NSFW, genderbent Mikoto, neko elements, Christmas time, filthy fucking





	Hoe, Hoe, Hoe (Reishi Munakata x Fem!Neko! Mikoto Suoh NSFW)

“Well, well, how did you manage this?~”

“Oh, shut up. I’m not the strain master, here...”

Reisi chuckled a bit to himself, his bent index finger resting at his lips as he looked down at his lover, who was sitting on his bed with an unusual pair of brown cat ears poking up from her fiery hair and a matching tail swishing gently from side to side. It was somewhat amusing how she had managed to have this happen to her, considering she was a bit lazy and preferred to stay as far out of things as possible. He also mused that she looked unbearably adorable, maybe even a bit erotic.

With gentle hands, he reached out and pinched the two ears between his thumbs and forefingers, tugging on them ever-so slightly as he analyzed the situation. The amber-eyed girl felt a tremor of lovely sensations shoot down her back as he messed with the two new additions to her head, biting her lip as her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“S-So what happened? Why am I a cat all of a sudden, huh?”

After few moments of consideration, Reisi released the two fury ears and took hold of the tail, stroking along the soft fur as he looked it over. As if programmed to do so, Mikoto’s back arched at the trembling sensation that graced her lower half, through her anal area and vulva, a dusting of pink beginning to show on her cheeks.

“The only logical explanation would be that you got caught up in some strain’s power. It will probably go away in a few days, so until then you should stay here.”

“Thank god. I don’t feel like coughing up fur balls forever...”

Mikoto tugged her new tail from the captain’s grasp so that the strokes that he paid upon it would cease. It wasn’t that she didn’t like; it actually felt really good. Almost too good. The megane chuckled at his lover’s action and wrapped his arms around her midsection, nestling his nose into the soft hair that laid on the back of her head.

“I have a gift for you; it might cheer you up a bit~”

“A gift? Wait.... if it’s some fake coal like last year, I swear--”

“No, it’s not coal, I promise~ Do you want it now?”

After some thought, the girl nodded her head, eager to see what he had gotten her, but keeping her expression neutral so she didn’t seem too excited. Reisi smiled and kissed the top of her head before getting up from the bed and crossing the room. After reaching his dresser, he pulled it open and retrieved a festive gold and red covered box, then returned back to his place beside her on the bed.

“Here you go, my love~ I think you’ll like it.”

With avid interest, Mikoto took the box and began to tear the paper off of it, crumpling it all up into a compact wad and cut the tape that sealed the white box shut. After pulling off the lid and pushing aside the tissue paper, her amber eyes went wide and her blush from before returned with a vengeance as she laid eyes on her gift. After looking at it for maybe a couple minutes, she looked up at her lover and spoke in a flat tone.

“No.”

“Oh, come now, once you try it on you’ll love it~”

“I’m not putting this garbage on my body.”

______________________________________________________________

The blush Mikoto’s cheekbones was searing as she gripped the headboard of his bed, her moans bouncing off the wall in front of her as the fluffy ball of her hat bounced from the rocking motions. Her red, fur-trimmed skirt was pushed up onto her back as the bluenette took her from behind, pounding deep into her sopping cunt, and her tail wrapped around his forearm while her ears were laid flat against her head due to the hat. The white tassels that dangled from her waist swung through the empty air, and her legs trembled as she struggled to keep herself upright.

Behind her, Reisi had his hands firmly gripping her hips as he thrust his hard cock in and out of her throbbing pussy, savoring the wet sounds sounds of sex that resounded throughout the room. The soft fur of her tail wrapped gently around his forearm was alluring, but the way that she looked back at him, her light-colored eyes dewy and a sheen of red dancing across her cheeks while her mouth hung open; it drove him closer and closer to the brink.

“R-Reisi~ S-So good.... m-more...”

Complying with his lover’s wishes, the bluenette picked up his pace and drove himself harder into her core, the head of his erection rubbing against the sensitive spot that laid on her inner wall, causing her body to shudder from the copious amounts of pleasure that was shaking her from the inside out. She could barely register the low groans coming from his throat or the deep chuckle that sounded from his lips.

“How do you feel --nng-- about your gift now?~ It really... hah... suits you~”

The female could hardly respond as all that was on her mind was the incredible pleasure that was flooding her body and the small cursing that he had gotten her into the outfit at all. But she barely cared about that anymore; no, she wanted him to ram into her more, more, more...

As if able to read her thoughts, the king picked up everything, his speed, the depth at which he thrust into her. With a cry of satisfaction, the red-head returned her pleasure-filled gaze to her lover, her legs shaking as she struggled to stand.

“Ahhn~ S-So.... mmmmm~ C-Clo-- I’m so cl-close, Reisi~”

Only a few more, only a few more thrusts and---

Practically right on cue, Reisi snapped his hips forward and hit the precious spot within her, causing her to snap internally. Her head of wild red hair was thrown back automatically, and her nails scratched the wood of the headboard as she desperately tried to keep a grasp on reality. Her legs shook violently, and as the megane gave a few more thrusts, he released himself inside of her hot cavern, doubling over he back as his orgasm hit his body, his nails digging slightly into her skin as he grit his teeth.

As they tried to catch their breaths from the incredible high, Mikoto could feel her lover’s hot cum drip out of her and onto the sheets as he pulled his cock out of her. Before she could drop onto the springy bed, Reisi gathered her up into his arms, sinking down to the softness and nuzzling his face into her neck as he pulled the hat from her head, stroking the plush ears between his fingers. The girl relaxed in his strong hold, the tremors of afterglow making its way through her body as she heard a breathy chuckled escape his throat.

“What’s.... What are you laughing at?....”

“Heh..... I was just thinking how I could make a really dumb joke about you being a ‘ho ho ho’, but... I think you’re better than that...”

“You’re lucky I love you, or I’d smack you right now...”


End file.
